<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>freely given by IsleofSolitude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138721">freely given</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude'>IsleofSolitude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale are two creatures of myth and magic. that doesn't mean they are allowed to be on the same side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Racket’s 13 Days of Halloween</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>freely given</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/gifts">racketghost</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, way back in March 2020, I had an idea for a gift fic for Racket, who is one of the most friendly, talented, and sincere individuals I've had the pleasure of knowing. when i joined my first giant server, they were the first one to make me feel welcome and I'm forever grateful for that. </p>
<p>Because i'm me, I was never able to write it to the way I wanted, but then Racket announced their 13 days of Halloween list and i thought, hey, maybe, just maybe, I can adapt these prompts to work for that idea, and so here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The magic has a crisp, winter tang to it. There are hints of rosemary and ice, with the slightest weight of salt to it. It's a magic Crowley hasn't experienced before. It does not have the stickiness of blood magic, nor does it have the earthy taste of witchery. It's a form of natural magic, he can tell that, yet every town he experiences it only narrows the options down, but offers no answer.</p>
<p>It's been months since he first noticed it, but this village is soaked in it, steeped into every path and building. There is a warmth in the air, unseasonally, and the villages seem poor but healthy, happy.</p>
<p>It seems the ghost he's been sensing is fae, and has settled down on this side of the Veil, according to the sheer of the air. That's....unusual. Most fae might pick a town to revisit, but their homes are always, always on the other side of a hill or circle. Never on the human side. </p>
<p>And even more odd, is that the humans and the fae have a relationship. Several of them are Fae blessed, the magic chiming around them as Crowley Looks. The non blessed ones are dripping in passive magic, the exposure to something otherworldly now a part of their make up. </p>
<p>Crowley has time to spare, and more curiosity to entertain. It can't be that hard to charm the locals, get them to drop their secrets, a nugget of information that solves this puzzle. </p>
<p>Except…</p>
<p>The adults don't want to talk to him. He gets it, he's not exactly trustworthy looking but he had hoped he wasn't as hard looking as it seems he is. The businesses, the ones who deal with outsiders most, they treat him warmly, but their words are practiced, their focus on comforts and trade. Others regard him from afar, with curiosity and suspicion in equal measures. They might engage in conversation on a basic level, but any questions are weighed against wariness and privacy.</p>
<p>Crowley approaches one blessed adult and doesn't try any of the others afterwards.</p>
<p>The kids though, they are easier in that regard.  They are entranced by Bentley, cooing over her horns and echoing her screams. A few of the braver ones feed her while the stupid ones try to climb on her. Crowley slouches to the side, lets Bentley get all the attention she wants, and listens, throwing in a question once in awhile. </p>
<p>The kids have answers for everything, but Crowley can't find his in their chatter. Their faces shine, missing teeth and dirty skin, and their words flow, loud and passionate and feral with hints of maturity at their core. </p>
<p>It is his third in town when the Fae finds him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>